Bitter Winter
by Eitro
Summary: Nanami has gone to make sure Tomoe never meets Yukiji or herself, unfortunatly, Tomoe from the past falls for her. She returns to the present to search the changed future and find those whom she loves. Will she find Tomoe? Will she fix what she broke or make an ultimate sacrifice?
1. Beginning of the end

It's been a long time since then…..

Since seeing him. Words blended into stories and stories into memories. The days collided into one long journey and I felt at home. But now…it's different.

"NO! He can't die!" Nanami screamed.

Nanami grabbed the little mirror from Mikage's hands, turned around and ran down the hallway. The pitter patter of her footsteps echoed within her eyes, while her heart raced beneath her chest. She flew into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Tomoe!" Nanami yelled to the mirror within her hands.

Tears streamed down her face, dripping down to the floor. Mikage's shadow knelt outside the door as she wept.

"Nanami, Tomoe doesn't want you to see him like this. You are important to him. He loves you." Mikage said calmly.

"Liar! Tomoe doesn't like me! He teases me and says I will never fall for a human!" Nanami screamed towards the door.

"But he does like you, Nanami. For my trigger to be activated, he had to fall in love." Mikage explained.

Nanami fell to her knees with grief, while the tears soaked her cheeks, never-ending. Mikage slowly opened the door and moved inside towards Nanami.

"He wants to die, alone, in peace. He doesn't want you to see him go through this. He doesn't want to hurt you." Mikage said, while placing his hand on her head.

He took the mirror from Nanami and stood up from the ground he knelt on. As he stepped through the door, Nanami grabbed his hand.

"Can't we save him?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I could not find a way." Mikage said.

Nanami calmly stood up and hugged Mikage.

"Please, let me hold onto the mirror. At least, I can be near him in a way." Nanami choked.

Mikage placed his hand on her shoulder and softly kissed her forehead. They smiled and parted ways for the night.

Nanami laid down on her bed and held the mirror close to her heart, cradling it within her hands. One last tear dropped onto the mirror before she drifted off to sleep.

"_What is this?" _

"_Nanami?"_

"_I….I can feel her….."_

"_Her warmth….."_

"_Her tears…"_

"_I'm so sorry."_


	2. Shattered Hope

Nanami sits up and rubs her eyes. She looks around the dark room and realizes it's still night or at least looked it. She grabs the mirror and holds it to her cheek and frowns.

"Tomoe, I can't let you die. I will find a way." Nanami said.

Mizuki creeps in from the hallway and stands beside the doorway. Nanmi glances over and jumps in surprise to his presence.

"Mizuki, Why are you up?" Nanami asked.

Mizuki bowed his head and knelt down on one knee.

"Nanami, I know you want to save Tomoe. Maybe you could use the time rotation to go back and find a cure from the one who did this to him." Mizuki firmly explained.

Nanami instantly ran down the hallway to where Mizuki kept the incense burner. She tripped onto her knees and held the burner in her hands.

"Nanami!" Mizuki yelled.

Her vision became blurry and her eyes began to close as Mizuki knelt down over her.

"I…I'll be careful….promise." She said, softly.

The wheels of time began to turn as Nanami flew back to the past. A bright light flashed before her and she passed through.

"_Finally, the past." _

Nanami's eyes widened as she fell out of the sky rapidly towards the sea. She left out a yelp and closed her eyes before hitting the water.

She opened her eyes to see herself completely submerged within the water as her air bubbles slowly drifted up to the surface.

"_Oh no!" _

Nanami turned and forced herself through the water as fast as she could. She felt a sharp pain in her leg as she swam.

"_My leg…..it hurts…"_

Nanami felt warmth tugging on her wrist and pulling her to the surface. With a splash she was out of the water, gasping for air.

"Are you alright, Kamisama?"

Nanami's eyes glittered up at this small girl with rosy cheeks and a grin.

"Yeah, I'm- ouch!" Nanami exclaimed.

"It looks like you hurt your ankle, Miss…." She said.

Nanami smiled up at the little girl and helped herself to her feet.

"Nanami, Land God." She said with a smile.

The little rosy girl smiled back and helped Nanami walk to the path.

"Mitsuha Yonomori." Mitsuha said.

Nanami wrapped her arms around Mitsuha tightly, knocking them both to the ground. Yonomori looked to see Nanami sobbing.

"Mitsuha, one day you will have a great shrine and a familiar who cares for you so much!" Nanami cried.

Yonomori smiled and let a gentle tear drip.


	3. Ode to solitude

The room slowly lit up from darkness as the sun started rising to the heavens. The quiet, burning warmth of the sun hit her cheek and she stirred in her bed. Nanami opened her eyes and lifted herself from bed. She ended up staying with Mitsuha for the night.

"You're awake, follow me" Yonomori said.

Nanami put her shoes on and proceeded to the living corridor. She stopped suddenly when she saw mounds of supplies before her.

"I figured since you're on a journey with no supplies or dressing, I would help you." She said, smiling.

Nanami smiled graciously back and knelt down.

"Thank you." Nanami said, hoarse.

Nanami waved back to Mitsuha as the carried her bag of supplies on her back and kimono nicely dressed. Nanami looked at the road ahead, hoping she would get there in time. She looked down at her feet as she walked along the path by the river.

"I hope I can find this fallen god." Nanami said, quietly.

Nanami suddenly stiffened as she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She darted forward down the path but something pulled her back by her kimono.

"Mmm I sense a god. You look tasty." The demon said.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Nanami pushed herself away from him, forcing herself to fly back into the rapids of the river. She watched beneath the rapids as the demon slowly faded away. Nanami grabbed onto a log and forced her head out of the river, gasping for air in the process.

"Gaah! Air!" Nanami yelled.

She continued to drift down the river, thinking about how long until she found where she needed to be.

"Tomoe." She whispered.

_"I'm worried about you."_

_ "Thank god, You're alright."_

_"You are my top priority, realize that."_

_ "I'm very grateful."_

_"As you wish, I'll sleep with you tonight."_

_ "Stay by my side."_

_"Do you like me or not?!"_

_ "There is no one more beautiful then this goddess."_

Tears fell from Nanami's lashes as she gently closed her eyes and drifted off.

The night soon fell across the mountains and the demonic aura began glowing. Nanami opened her eyes, seeing she had washed up on the shore of the river.

"I must have dozed off awhile back." She whispered.

Nanami took her bag off and wandered into the woods. She reached up towards a branch and started breaking it off.

"I need fire wood. I also need to dry my kimono." She said, softly.

Nanami brought the branches back and set them next to a tree. She used flint and dried grass to ignite to wood.

Suddenly, Nanami was pulled down and dragged by her ankle. Nanami yelled and angrily kicked whatever was grabbing her.

She raced to her feet, waiting for the demon to show itself. Her hair was soaked, dripping down her body and suddenly stung at her ankle.

_"Oh no, I'm bleeding." She thought._

She concentrated deeply into the shadows and saw a tall man with long white hair and ears. He stepped through the shadows, licking the wound she just gave him.

"No..." She gasped.

He smiled and leaned up against the tree, watching Nanami with those amethyst eyes glowing.


	4. Hand of Doom

Nanami's eyes flickered in distress, looking at an unexpected Tomoe. A cold chill ran down her spine from the icy touch of water dripping. She grabbed her undone robes and tightened them before taking a step back.

"Tomoe." She said aloud.

He pushed himself off the tree trunk and walked to Nanami. She froze up as his hand reached for her.

"Hello." Tomoe said.

Nanami screamed and her eyes opened. She looked around this room she was in.

"Where am I? Was it a dream?" She asked herself.

A little boy peeked in nervously, looking at Nanami. She smiled at him and gestured him to come over.

"Hello, did you bring me here?" She asked.

"No, some men from the town were out getting firewood and found you. You were soaking and could have died out there." Futa said.

Nanami smiled and patted his head.

"Thank you, I'm Nanami." She said.

"Futa." He said, nicely.

He tugged on her hand and helped her to her feet. Suddenly, he heard a voice and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Oh, you're awake." A woman said.

Nanami's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful woman with gentle eyes and long black hair enter the room.

"I'm Yukiji, and you're lucky to be alive." Yukiji said, cheerfully.

Nanami stood in shock that Yukiji was already so close to her. As Yukiji stepped closer Nanami stiffened her body. Her gentle touch relaxed Nanami and she let Yukiji tend to her wound.

"It's only a couple scratches." Nanami laughed.

Yukiji looked up at her with worry in her eyes.

"The smell of blood could attract demons. It's not smart to go unattended, even this small." She said, softly.

The sun hit it's peak in the sky as Nanami looked up towards it. The beautiful blinding light burned beneath her skin as she closed her eyes.

_"My body is becoming heavier. I don't have much time!" She thought._

"Nanami!" Futa exclaimed.

Nanami turned to her side, watching Futa run over in a hurry.

"What is it, Futa?" She asked.

"Lady Yukiji would like to see you." Futa said.

Nanami followed Futa back to the house and waited for Yukiji to come and see her. Nanami could hear coughing in the hallway.

"Yukiji?" Nanami wondered.

Yukiji cleared her throat as she walked through the doorway and sat down beside Nanami.

"Nanami, I know you are on your own journey. I wanted to say farewell before you disappeared." Yukiji said.

"Yukiji..." Nanami said sadly.

Yukiji wrapped her arms gently around Nanami and squeezed tight. Nanami almost felt sad for her.

"Promise me, if you ever find what you're looking for, you'll come back to see me?" Yukiji asked.

Nanami started to feel tears running down her cheeks as Yukiji smiled.

"Yes." Nanami said, smiling.

Nanami turned back from the path and waved at Futa and Yukiji in the distance. She smiled and bowed and then returned to the path.

_"I really hope I can find this god." She thought._

Nanami looked up to the sky in worry and sighed.

"It'll be sunset in a few short hours, I need more time." She said aloud.

Nanami watched as the sky grew grey and dull above her. Storm clouds began gathering overhead. She saw a flicker of blue light ahead in the mountains.

"Tomoe. What are you doing?" She said quietly.

The pitter patter of rain soon followed as she walked along the path to the mountains. A swift gust of wind blew harshly behind her causing her to stumble down the nearby hill.

"Ouch!" Nanami said loudly.

"Go away." A demon said.

Nanami looked over at her, her face stricken with pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"My back is in pain, please leave." Demon said.

The demon began to sink into the water. Nanami panicked and dove in after her.

"Ahh, too strong. I can't breathe!" She thought.

Nanami lost air and began gasping beneath the currents. The demon felt much sorrow and lifted her to the surface quickly.

"You're a dumb and strange god." She said.

Nanami gasped for air and grabbed onto the demon's limb. She looked at her in worry and panick.

"Please, help me find the fallen god!" Nanami exhaled.

"Fallen god? There isn't one around here that I know of." Demon said.

Nanami eyes became deep pools of worry and regret.

"Great, Now I'll never fix Tomoe's curse and save him from death." Nanami said, sadly.

The demon shook her off and watched Nanami bury her head in her knees.

"Kuromaro can do those things." Demon said.

Nanami gasped and quickly grabbed onto her.

"Can you help me find him?" Nanami said.

"What do I get in return?" She asked.

Nanami frantically checked her bag and couldn't find anything of use to this demon. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing you can make use of." Nanami said.

"What's that in your pocket?" The demon asked.

Nanami looked at the bulge on her side. She went under her robe to her original pocket and found the peach elixir.

"I didn't think I brought anything." Nanami said.

Nanami felt the sharp pains in her chest again and she began breathing heavily. She tossed the peach elixir to the demon and panted.

"Call him." Nanami whispered.

"Kuromaro! Come!" She yelled.

Nanami smiled as the sun was almost completely set along the horizon. She thought she finally found what she needed.


	5. Joy and Sorrow

The sky's blackened and a storm began to thunder. The flowers wilted to ashes while to trees decayed around her. Completely barren.

"Kuromaro." Nanami said, quietly.

A dark shadowy figure stood before her as her eyes became blurry. She smiled and let her tears fall.

"How do I stop a curse. The curse that someone made a wish to become human to live with a girl for the rest of his days and she died. The curse started killing him." Nanami explained.

"He has to die." Kuromaro said, deeply.

Nanami cried and flew from her body and away from the past.

Hour after hours had past. Nanami lay asleep without dreaming, just a dark abyss.

_"He must die."_

_ "No!"_

_"That's the only way."_

_ "No! I don't believe it!"_

"Nanami?" Mizuki said.

Nanami opened her eyes while the tears came rushing out, no longer kept.

"I can't do it, I can't save him! There's no way besides dying!" Nanami cried.

Mizuki frowned and forcefully hugged Nanami. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't utter any words. She gently pushed him away to Mizuki's surprise.

"I need to be alone." She said before laying down.

Mizuki nodded and left her room. He walked down the hallway, hearing Kotetsu and Onikiri in Mikage's room.

"Nanami-sama is hurting. What should we do?" Onikiri asked.

Mikage took another sip of sake and opened his eyes. He gently patted Onikiri's head.

"We must do nothing. If there is a way, she will find it. If there is not, we must let her find her way on her own." Mikage said, softly.

Mizuki entered and sat down beside Mikage.

"We do nothing?" Mizuki asked.

Mikage chuckled and passed him the sake.

"This is the Land God's journey. We must only do as she wants." Mikage said.

Mizuki nodded and sipped on sake.

Nanami couldn't sleep. She had way too much on her mind to.

_"Tomoe. I miss your touch. I miss your laugh, your smile, your everything." Nanami thought._

Nanami buried her face in her hands and screamed.

_"I'm so selfish! I can't let him die!" She thought._

A simple thought came across her mind. What if him and Yukiji never met? Then he wouldn't ever be cursed.

"But...then we would have never met either." Nanami said.

Nanami realized that maybe the only way was for him to forget. She moved her blanket from her and proceeded towards the door. She quickly peeked out into the hallway and saw no one.

"I'll go and see him." Nnami whispered.

Her footsteps echoed through the corridors as she rushed to where Tomoe's mirror was kept. She slid open the door and closed it quietly behind her.

_"What? Who s that?" Tomoe thought._

Nanami picked up the mirror and held it up to her cheek. The mirror was boiling hot as it burned her skin.

"Tomoe. I know you don't want me to see you. Please let me in. I want to see you one last time before I cut the string of fate between us." Nanami said, softly.

_"What does she mean?" Tomoe thought._

Nanami felt the mirror shake in her hand and on her cheek. She fought furiously against the tears forcing their way out. Tomoe felt her pain through the mirror and heard her sobbing.

"I'm going to the past and I'm going to interfere so you don't meet Yukiji. I know that because of this we will never meet." Nanami cried.

The tears flooded down her cheeks one by one, onto the mirror in which Tomoe is in. Tomoe felt his own tear fall from his lashes as she sobbed.

"I-...I just...You can't die because I'm an idiot and made you fall for me. I'd rather not meet you then have you die." Nanami cried.

Nanami felt a force pulling her into the mirror. She gasped as a bright light shined and instantly she was before Tomoe.

"Nanami..." Tomoe said.

Nanami noticed his cheeks stained with tears above the spiralling mark of the curse. Nanami's eyes became frustrated and he fell to the ground as Tomoe caught her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. He quietly listened to the sound of her sobbing, tears gently falling from his own eyes.

"I love you so much!" Nanami yelled.

Tomoe's ears flattened and a frown grew on his lovely face.

"I love you too, but you can't do this." He said, softly.

Nanami pushed him away in frustration and stared at him fiercly.

"Yes I can, and I will." She said.

Tomoe grabbed onto her shoulders tight and lowered his ears.

"So you would rather not have met me?!" Tomoe exclaimed.

Tomoe fell to the ground, holding on to Nanami's kimono. Nanami cleared her throat and knelt down to him, touching his head.

"No, of course I'm glad to have met you. But I love you so much, I'd rather you be alive and to have never met you." She said.

She squeezed him within her arms one last time. His claws sunk into her kimono, lmost wanting to never let go.

"I'll be going now. Goodbye, Tomoe." Nanami said, floating away to the light.

Tomoe became panicked. Tears flew from his eyes as he rushed to grab her. Nanami disappeared back to the shrine. She set the mirror back down on it's pillow and proceeded to her room.


	6. Heartache

She stood over the time turning incense burner. She held her hands closely to her fast-beating heart as it echoed through the empty hallways of the shrine. Nanami knelt to her knees, praying.

"Please, let me break off this connection. Let me hold him one last time before I stop us from ever loving." Nanami thought to herself.

Mizuki quietly watched from the hallway, door cracked slightly.

"Please! Please, let this be enough for him." Nanami said, aloud.

She then disappeared into the air and became the wind as the burner glowed. Mizuki turned away, sliding down the wall and sitting amongst the floorboards.

"Goodbye, Nanami." He said.

Nanami felt herself floating, but in something heavy. She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but merky surroundings.

_"Am I floating or swimming?"_ She thought.

She gasped for air and started flailing upwards to remove herself from the deep sea.

"Gahhh!" Nanami gasped as she rose.

She looked over and saw two small children holding a basket with clothing inside.

"Hello!" Nanami said, cheerfully.

Two men came out from behind the trees.

The echoing sound of a smack moved though the village, causing everyone to stop.

"Shut up, woman!" He yelled, angrily.

Yukiji ran through the hallways, hearing Nanami's screams as the men proceeded to punch her repeatedly.

"What's going on here!" Yukiji screamed as she fell through the door.

"That is enough!" Yukiji said, sternly.

The men scoffed and dropped her as Yukiji ordered. They left the room slowly and smirked back at Nanami.

Yukiji knelt down beside Nanami and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Yukiji asked.

Yukiji's hair flowed down over her shoulders n her ponytail, eyes brightly shining with glints of gold and chocolate.

_"This is the woman Tomoe loved."_ Nanami thought.

Yukiji smiled and back away, grabbing a towel. Nanami began tearing and fled the room.

"Wait, It's almost dark!" Yukiji shouted.

Nanami ran down the front steps and pushed her way through the crowd.

_"That can't be! She looked so peaceful in his arms!"_

The tears streamed off her cheeks and flew into the air as she ran threw the village gates.

_"Maybe, it's better this way. Now he'll never know her...or me"_

Nanami heard a small movement in the nearby bushes. She started to shake as she slowly moved closer to the riverside.

Peeking over the bush she saw a familiar little face, curled up in the grass, soaked in blood.

"Tomoe!" She screamed.

She ran over and knelt down beside him as he turned to her. His eyes opened to her tears falling from her cheeks and smile wrapping around her face.


	7. Funeral of Hearts

"Everything will be alright." Nanami said.

Nanami heard Yukiji's voice in the distance, calling out to her. She picked Tomoe up and headed in Yukiji's direction.

"Oh, there you are! It's dark and...who is that?" Yukiji asked.

They both became quiet and still.

"This is a boy from my village and I need you to help us!" Nanami cried.

Yukiji flinched at Nanami's hyperventilating and gestured her to follow. They ran as fast as they could back to the village to find some medicine.

_"Please, don't give up yet, Tomoe."_

Yukiji and Nanami ran up her home steps and into the living quarters. They gently laid Tomoe down on the floor and grabbed a pillow to elevate his head.

"To-...uh, Himetarou! Don't give in!" Nanami cried.

Yukiji set down a bowl of cold water and shoved a towel into it.

"Watch him! I'll find a doctor!" Yukiji shouted, as she rushed from the room.

Nanami ringed out the cold, dripping cloth and placed it on Tomoe's head. He slightly opened his eyes and looked up at Nanami. He watched as her tears dripping down onto his cheeks; wondering why she cried for him.

"Tomoe, rest." Nanami said.

She placed her hand over the cloth on his forehead and he shut his eyes.

"I know everything will be alright." Nanami whispered.

She rose to her feet and waited on the front steps for Yukiji to return for them. As time passed, Nanami grew more and more anxious.

"Please, find someone Yukiji." Nanami whispered.

She sat down and rested her head on her knees, listening to the sound of thunder above.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nanami opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. The sun shined in threw the curtains swaying by the windows. She quickly rushed to her feet and walked to the door as Yukiji opened it.

"Ah, You're awake. You fell asleep waiting for me last night." Yukiji explained.

"How is-" Nanami inquired.

"Himetarou is fine. I gave him a remedy for his fever and the doctor stitched him up while you slept." She explained.

Nanami's shoulders sunk and she plopped back down on the bed she slept in. She wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled to Yukiji.

"I'm so grateful." Nanami said.

Yukiji smiled back and grabbed her wrist to help her up. Nanami followed her into the kitchen where she stopped.

"This is my kitchen. You may use it to make Himetarou some food." Yukiji said.

Nanami looked around at all over the prepared food and utensils.

"You knew him, so you know his favorite food right?" Yukiji asked.

Nanami smiled and nodded. She walked past her and started chopping up bamboo leaves.

"Rice wrapped in bamboo leaves." She replied.

Yukiji nodded and placed her hand on Nanami's shoulders, pulling her close.

"He will be fine in a few days. He just needs to take it easy." Yukiji said, softly.

She left the kitchen and Nanami to her preparations. Nanami let out a sigh of relief and continued to make Tomoe his food.

"Uhm, Nanami?" Futa whispered.

Nanami turned around and saw Futa hugged the door while looking back down the hall towards the living room.

"Hello Futa. What's the matter?" Nanami asked.

"He's not a normal child is he?" Futa asked.

Nanami became petrified as those words echoed through her ears. She dropped the knife and as it hit the ground, the sound of thunder crashed outside.

"He doesn't look it...He even has white hair..." Futa said.

"W-why would you think that?" She asked.

Futa frowned and looked at the ground where the knife laid.

"I'm sorry you love that demon, but I notified Yukiji and the others." He said, softly.

Nanami in an instant ran towards the living hall and looked at Tomoe sleeping soundly. She threw herself down and picked Tomoe's little body up into her arms.

"Goodbye, Futa! I'm sorry!" Nanami shouted as she ran threw the front door.

She pushed threw the coming crowd with Tomoe sleeping in her arms soundly. She looked back watching Yukiji and guards enter her home, as she ran towards the back gates of the town.

"Good, I'm on step ahead of them." Nanami said, panting.

Her feet began hurting from hitting the stone path too hard; Her breaths weakened as she ran too fast. Nanami slowed herself and hid amongst the forest trees.

"We should be safe here while I catch my breath." Nanami said, aloud.

She felt a icy drop of water hit her nose and then began to pour down rainng. She rested her head upon the tree trunk behind her and sighed.

"There's an abandoned hut near here..." Tomoe said.

Nanami quickly looked down at Tomoe, staring straight into her hazel eyes.

"I know...because I take refuge there sometimes." Tomoe said.

Nanami nodded and checked outside along the path.

"Okay." She said.

The pitter patter of the rain droplets made beautiful harmonies as she walked down the path. Lightning danced in the grey storm clouds looming overhead as she reached an old, run down hut in the trees.

"Here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tomoe replied, heavily breathing.

Nanami stepped through the open door and walked inside. She looked around and saw one blanket and a pillow laying on the floor as rain dripped through few cracks in the ceiling.

"It'll do for now." Nanami said.

She laid Tomoe down on the pillow and covered him up with the blanket.

"Sleep well, Tomoe." She said.

The wind blew harshly outside the hut as the rain dripped room the ceiling. The thnder grew louder and more frightening as the hours passed. Nanami sat and watched as he slept beside her.

_"Soon I will leave you..."_


	8. Disarm Me

Nanami opened her eyes instantly, jumping at the loud crashing of thunder above. She looked outside to see blackened skies cruising overhead.

"I must have dozed off there for a bit." Nanami said.

She gasped then quickly covered her mouth, remembering Tomoe was sleeping. Peeking over her shoulder slightly, she saw an empty bed.

"Tomoe?" Nanami said.

Worry began to grow beneath her skin, crawling through her. She ran out into the woods, stumbling through the mud.

"Tomoe!" Nanami yelled.

She heard a whisper somewhere behind her and struggled to remove herself from the deep trenches of the mudslide.

"Don't you worry, now." Tomoe whispered.

There was a chill that ran down her spine and spread out through her entire body as Tomoe lifted her from the earth. Tomoe watched as the goosebumps rose along her gentle skin.

"Let's go inside, it's cold." Tomoe whispered in her ear.

Nanami uttered no words as he continued back to the run-down hut where they took refuge. She held her hands over her nose and lightly sneezed.

"You're soaking wet. You need to take those clothes off or you'll get sick." Tomoe said, firmly.

Nanami's cheeks became flushed with pink as Tomoe spoke those words. He gently set her down on the bed and knelt down beside her.

"W-what are you doing?" Nanami stuttered.

Tomoe slipped his hands underneath her shirt, running along her sides. He pulled her shirt off slowly.

"Do you want to get sick or not?" He replied.

She nodded, approving him to take her robes. He continued to undress her, running his hands along her soft skin. He became captivated by her stare and couldn't ignore those glowing hazel eyes.

"What is your name?" Tomoe asked.

Nanami stood completely still, in shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't utter a word.

"It's alright, you can tell me in your own time." He said with a smile.

Tomoe slipped off his outer coat and wrapped it around Nanami, who sat in nothing but underwear.

"There. So you don't die." He said.

His voice was coarse and frustrated. He turned away. but she grabbed him by his hand, holding him in place.

"M-my name..." Nanami stuttered.

Tomoe stood facing away from her as he heard her sobbing. He flinched, almost turning around.

"Nanami." She said, breaking.

She let his hand go and her fists hit the floor. He turned around and reached out to her, but flinched and walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Nanami wiped the dried tears from her face and rose up off the floorboards. The sunset was blinding as it shown through the dorrway. She covered her eyes with her arm as she stepped towards the door.

"Another day." Nanami whispered.

"Another day?" Tomoe inquired.

Tomoe walked up behind her and stared at the sunset on fire. Nanami's eyes reflected with flaming orange and gold as she smiled.

"I only have a limited amount of time here before I must leave." She replied.

She turned around, face to face with him. She looked at his somehow much softer exterior. She remembered that look on his face from so long ago.

She closed her eyes and turned away from him; she was not okay. Tomoe gripped her shoulders tight, turning her back to face him. Remnants of the storm steadily dripped off the roof beside them as they just stared at eachother.

"Why did you have to help me? And then just up and leave? Why do you look at me with such gentle eyes?" Tomoe said, gripping her shoulders tighter.

Nanami felt the sting of Tomoe's claws enter her body.

"You were hurt and I couldn't let you die." Nanami said, quietly.

Tomoe closed his eyes and bent over, still digging in her shoulders. He grinded his teeth together before he rose up and grabbed Nanami's cheek.

"What.." Nanami said.

Tomoe gentle placed his lips on hers, pulling her in closer by her waist. Her back began to tingle as her grasped her waist firmly.

She gasped for air as he slightly pulled away from her.

"Tomoe..." Nanami whispered.

The sun disappeared over the horizon as Tomoe let go of her body.

"Forget it." Tomoe said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Nanami said.

"So be it." He replied.


	9. Passion's Killing Floor

She sat in the corner of the hut, watching Tomoe out of the corner of her eye, smoking from a pipe. She could see his ears folded backwards, signaling that he's upset.

"I don't get it. Why did he have to fall for me in both timelines. It makes it so much harder to walk away now." Nanami thought.

Nanami rested her head on her knees as she watched Tomoe lay across the floor. He swiftly looked over before she had the chance to look away.

"Stop staring, you're leaving right? Then just leave now." He said.

Nanami shivered at the sting of his venomous words.

"Fine, I've always got by on my own." Nanami said, fiercely.

Nanami rose to her feet and stepped out the doorway into the dark light of the nightsky. Tomoe's eyes widened as she stepped out into the night, yet turned back once.

"Goodbye, Tomoe." She said.

Her eyes filled with tears as she turned away and disappeared. She ran down through the woods, hitting every branch along the way.

"So stupid!" She yelled.

She felt a tug on her ankle as she tripped down the hill, sliding through the mud.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tomoe paced back and forth for awhile, twiddling his thumbs. He bashed his fist into the wall, breaking through to the otherside.

"Stupid woman, Nanami is! It's late and demons are wreaking havoc!" Tomoe yelled.

Tomoe stood still looking at the ground, fists clenched at his sides.

"Why do I even care so much?" He thought.

He became surrounded within blue flames and disapated into a cloud of smoke through the door. That cloud wandered through the treacherous woods, looking for the girl. Tomoe looked beneath him and saw her laying in a pile of muddy thorn bushes.

"Nanami." Tomoe whispered.

She opened her eyes slightly, staring up with blurry vision to Tomoe.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything right." She cried.

She buried her face in the dirt away from him, hiding her painful tears. The blood clashed with the tears, a war never to be won. Tomoe frowned as he slipped his hands underneath her body, picking her up into his arms.

"Your pain is one I wish not to see." He replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mizuki paced back and forth by the burner, waiting for Nanami to return. Mikage ran into the room, frantic.

"What's the matter?" Mizuki asked.

"Nanami has messed with the timeline. Things are disappearing." He replied.

Mizuki followed Mikage outside, watching the trees flowers drop off the trees. He glanced at the tree trunk as the talisman she placed, vanished before him.

"What do we do?" Mizuki asked.

Mikage sat down on the porch and smiled.

"Nothing. She mae her choice to save Tomoe. Unfortunately this means we will not have met her and she will forget." Mikage whispered.

Mizuki grinded his teeth together and ran inside the shrine.

"Tomoe!" He yelled, as he slammed the door open.

He picked up the burning mirror and cried.

"This is your fault!" Mizuki yelled.

Mikage quickly took the mirror from him and backed away.

"This was Nanami's decision, Mizuki." Mikage explained again.

"If he didn't fall for her, or she for him, this would all be fine!" He yelled.

Gentle pieces of powdered ice softly began falling on the shrine. Winter had shown it's best in the worst of times.


	10. Kiss of Dawn

**WARNING!-There is some explicit scenes ;x**

Thanks and Enjoy! ^_^

Nanami's body ached all over, bruised and sore. Tomoe tended to the cuts she had gained from falling in thorns.

"Ouch!" She squealed.

"Quiet, now." Tomoe said.

"You don't have to do this. I'm leaving so I-" Nanami said.

Tomoe put his finger over her lips and came closer.

"I don't want you to leave. I'm drawn to you, I want to breathe you in at every moment." Tomoe whispered in her ear.

Nanami felt chills run over her entire body. She sighed and gently pushed him away.

"I don't belong here." Nanami replied.

"I'm not tending to you because of that stupid mark on your forehead. Those eyes, the first time I saw them by the river, I felt like my heart had been stolen." Tomoe said.

Nanami's heart started racing, body shivering. The distance between the two was mere centimeters.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mizuki watched as Nanami's things began disappearing, one by one. Her scent began to fade away as did her memory.

"Mikage, I feel like I'm missing something. It's so frustrating because the more I try to think, the less I remember." Mizuki said.

"Her memory is slowly fading within your mind." Mikage replied.

Mizuki fell to his knees, punching the floorboards. Mikage looked out the window at the snowstorm.

"How ironic." He thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tomoe leaned towards Nanami, pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, letting a single tear drop onto the hardwood, sounding like breaking glass.

"I love you." She thought.

Without breaking the kiss, she leaned down slowly onto the blankets beneath her, letting Tomoe crawl over her. His body pressed up on hers, burning her up like the sun's gravitational pull.

She felt his hand slide up her thigh and into the robe he gave her. He continued to untie it and slip it down.

"Tomoe." Nanami whispered.

He looked up at her, watching her eyes glisten. He couldn't bare it anymore, not being as close to her as he could. She sat up and let him undress her completely. He pressed his lips against her soft, frail neck.

_"He won't remember me in 500 years."_

Tomoe laid her down on the blankets as he untied his robes and let them fall. He watched her eyes glitter like crystal pools in the night. She felt her tears running down like razorblades on her skin. He leaned over, kissing her once more.

"I love you." Tomoe whispered in her ear.

Tomoe wrapped his arm around her as he pushed himself inside her. She arched her back in surprise of the bittersweet agony he was causing. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he pushed all the way into her. Nanami grabbed onto his long, silky hair and clenched it in her hands.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

He stopped her from speaking by kissing her passionatly and pushing him self deeper and deeper inside her body. Her body felt as if it was melting beneath the fiery tempature of his skin. Face to face and heart to heart, the hours blended into one. Time no longer existed in their world, just one another.

She ran her hands down his back with a soft touch as her ran his hand along her tightened thighs. The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, yet neither had noticed.

"I-I'm...so...mmm" Nanami stuttered.

She bit her lip as Tomoe let out a final sound of enjoyment. They laid there for a moment, panting, taking it all in. As the dawn shown over the trees, they stared into eachothers eyes. One final Kiss of the dawn.

"I have to go." Nanami cried.

"Where? Why?" He said, frantic.

He watched as she started becoming kist before his eyes.

"The future." Nanami answered.

**Thanks for stickin with me this far! **


	11. Cyanide Sun

"Momozono! Wake up!"

Nanami opened her eyes instantly, looking up at a frustrated teacher.

"If I catch you falling asleep in my class again, I'll send you tpo the principle's office." Teacher said.

Nanami rested her head on her hand and felt a sharp pain in it. She looked and saw a deept cut along her palm and became confused.

_"Where did that come from?"_ She thought.

She looked out the classroom windows, watching the snow fall on campus. She rested her head on her hand again.

"I feel like I should be doing something right now..." Nanami said.

The school bell rang and the class began piling out. Nanami gathered her books and packed them away.

"Momozono." Teacher said.

"Yes, Sir!" She replied.

"Come here." He asked.

Nanami put her backpack on and walked up to the teachers desk.

"I understand that you're having a hard time at home, but spend time studying instead of hanging out with friends." He said.

Nanami felt a slight jolt of nostalgia, like she should be remembering something.

"I don't have any friends." She said.

The teacher nodded and she left to go home. Nanami walked outside and stood, looking at the snow fall.

"It's so weird. I feel like there's something I should be doing right now. It stings." Nanami said.

Nanami looked ahead and saw a girl walking through the snow.

"Hi, Ami!" Nanami yelled.

The girl turned around instantly. Nanami felt embarrassed and waved.

"Hi, Nanami." She smiled.

Nanami bowed her head and walked away as fast as she could down the street.

"That was embarrassing. How did I even know her name? Maybe I heard it somewhere." She said.

She wandered through town and stopped at a candyshop. She searched her pockets for any change and found 1000 yen. She walked into the shop and up to the counter.

"Hello, can I get a two candy apples? She asked.

She felt confused as she paid for two candy apples and walked out of the store.

"God, today is so weird! I keep doing things I shouldn't!" Nanami yelled.

A frustrated look grew across her face as she wandered down a long tree-covered path. She looked around her and felt a familiar presence.

"Where have I gone now?" She asked herself.

A flash memory hit her, of her dancing in a festival for a shrine. Butterflies flew out around her. Nanami dropped her apple and began running further down the path, seeing a shrine hut in the distance.

_"This place, so familiar."_ She thought.

As she ran up the steps, she glanced up at the arch in the opening to the shrine. The world began spinning as she stood beneath the arch.

"What." She said.

In her mind she saw flashes of memories she forgot she had.

_"Nanami-sama!"_

_"Do you want me to save you?"_

_"You just have to stay here."_

_"You are my first priority, realize that."_

_"You're not falling in love with me right?"_

Nanami's eyes started flooding with tears as the world spun around her. She dropped to her knees. She felt a pain growing within her chest where her heart was and held it.

_"I'll love you forever until you become annoyed with me."_

_"Wear it. It's pleasing to see."_

_"Maybe you're right...humans and demons getting married."_

_"Tomoe will die."_

_"I love you. I want to breathe you."_

Nanami stumbled to her feet and ran towards the run-down shrine she had once known. The tears flew into the snow, melting away the icy chill of forgotten moments.

"Mikage! Tomoe! Onikiri! Kotetsu! Mizuki!" She shouted.

A small white butterfly flew past her and landed in front of her. The butterfly turned into mist before Mikage appeared.

"Nanami." He said, softly.

Nanami threw herself into his arms, sobbing. She clenched his kimono within her hands before looking up at him.

"Mikage, what happened to everything?" She asked.


	12. Close to the Flame

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews and for following, means alot 3 **

They both stood in silence. Mikage released himself from Nanami's grasp and turned away with a painful look. He walked back towards the mirror that lay on the pillow as it did before.

"You cut the connection within the past timeline. Tomoe and I never met, neither did Mizuki." Mikage said firmly.

Nanami looked at the mirror and looked around the room and saw no traces or resemblance of Tomoe. She put her hand behind her head and smiled painfully.

"It's what I wanted. I'd rather him be alive then dead." She said softly.

She smiled at Mikage slightly as he walked in front of her.

"Things haven't changed. You're still homeless and this is still your home, if you choose it." Mikage said.

He placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes, smiling.

"I do." She replied.

"All is not lost, he is still alive somewhere." Mikage said.

Nanami thought back to what she did in the past timeline.

_"I love you."_

_"Forgive me."_

_"Where are you going? Why?"_

_"The future."_

Her eyes widened as she remembered what she had told him. She raced down the hallway and grabbed Mikage's arm.

"Mikage! I met Tomoe in the past. I saved him because Yukiji wouldn't and we were stuck in a hut and He told me he loved me! He wanted to know where I was going and I said the future!" Nanami shouted.

"Then He's still searching for you." Mikage said.

Nanami started tearing up as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush. Take it day by day. You can find him, you've become strong." He said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nanami stepped into her room and saw Kotetsu and Onikiri sitting at her bedside.

"Onikiri! Kotetsu!" She cried.

"Nanami-sama!" They yelled.

She ran and hugged them both tight.

"Wait, how do you remember me?" Nanami asked.

"I am a god, you know." Mikage answered.

Nanami turned around, still holding them both tight. She smiled painfully and set them down.

"Thank you." Nanami said.

"Come you two. Let her sleep, it's been a long journey." He said.

Nanami sighed as they closed the door and fell back into her bed. The room wasn't the same without the things Tomoe brought to her, but still her room. She turned over in her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about him.

_"I worry about you."_

"I need my hero." She whispered.

She drifted off to sleep as the snow turned into rain. The skies began crying for her pain and loss of a loved one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-Dream-_

_"Where am I?" She asked._

_She looked looked out at the waves crashing up along the shores, the sky blackened and storms rising._

_"What is this feeling?" She said._

_She felt a warm presence all over her body, like an aura, as if someone was reaching out to her._

_The thunder cracked overhead as the waves became fierce. She stood on an island in the middle of this storm, alone._

_"Tomoe, please save me!" She cried._

_Lightning struck beside her, causing her to fall onto her knees. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Nanami instantly threw herself up out of bed, panting. She looked outside to see rain falling down her window pane.

"Nanami-sama! It's time for school!" Onikiri shouted.

"Coming!" She replied.

She place her hand on the school uniform she had always worn, yet it felt like another life. She undressed and put her uniform on before exiting to get breakfast.

"Here, Nanami-sama!" Kotetsu said.

He handed her the bookbag and some riceballs for breakfast. She looked slightly disappointed and accepted them.

"I'm heading off, tell Mikage farewell!" She said.

"Mikage has left." They said in sync.

Nanami stopped, dropping her breakfast all over the floor.

"What?" She asked.

"He left. He said 'Tell Nanami-sama I'm leaving the shrine in her care once more.'" Onikiri replied.

Nanami threw her bookbag down and grabbed offering money and her wallet. She walked back and towards the door.

"Where are you going, Nanami-sama?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'm going to Izumo. To the god council." Nanami said.


	13. Drunk On Shadows

Nanami grabbed her ticket from the flight attendant and proceeded onboard of the plane. She wandered down until she found her window seat. She opened up her wallet to find a black feather inside. She held it up to her face as flash memories flooded in her mind.

_"What? You shy?"_

_"I stood up for you."_

_"You're silly, Nanami."_

Nanami placed the feather gently back in her wallet.

_"Mikage must have put it there for some reason." She tought._

Nanami sat back and her eyes widened. She peeked back at the feather.

"I know! I'm so dumb! He put it there because it let's me see things I wouldn't normally!" Nanami shouted.

"Everyone please make sure your seatbelts are fastened." The intercom recited.

Nanami buckled herself in and watched out the window as the plane took off. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes.

"I still am not quite sure what I can do." She thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Nanami looked out over the foggy, mist over land beneath her. She felt a hint of nostalgia; familiar bittersweet chills over her memories.

"You may now exit the plane, Thank you." The intercom said.

Her heart was struck with a sharp jolting sting as she grabbed her luggage. She gave a hint of a smile to the flight attendant as she left the plane's exit. Her eyes fluttered as she reached the glass doors of the airport, remembering her last trip with Mizuki to the God Council.

"I'm back." She whispered under her breath.

Her arms felt heavy as she lifted them to wave down a cab. As the cab approached, Nanami felt tense. Everything about where she was going brought up unnerving thoughts. Her sorrow awakened and all she loved, she loved alone.

Now passing a gentle breeze of a sea at her side. She held her hand to her chest, feeling the rhythm of its symphony. The cab slowly came to a gentle stop ans she stepped into the light.

"Alright." Nanami said.

She reached into her pocket, grasping the feather within her hands. As in that fleeting, shadowy, misty strife of semblance with reality. The young hope in the darkest hour. Spinning in a remembrance of hopeless sorrow, she flew forth, going to the eternity of her dreams.

"Okay, Ookuninushi-sama will most likely know the whereabouts of Tomoe." Nanami said.

She peered down ahead of her feet, seeing the misty line, connecting two worlds. Glistening in her eyes as she crossed, still a hope for higher heaven. Through the clouded shadows there was a light.

"There! The shrine!" Nanami exclaimed.

Within her chipper strut, a white butterfly flew along side her. Her heart skipped a beat as she fell to her knees.

"Nanami!" Mikage yelled.

Mikage knelt down before her, reaching his hand out to hers.

"Take this kiss upon your brow. Do not cross the lines of reality without proper prepare." Mikage said.

A gentle kiss upon her forhead, she felt. He picked her up from the ground and flashed a hint of a smile.

"And parting from you now, thus let me avow, you are not wrong." Mikage recited.

As he released her hands, he disappeared into the night. Her vision became clear, no longer a dream within a dream. She ran forth towards the light, pushing the door open from her side with all her might. The door flew open and on the other side stood Ookuninushi, the God of Gods.

"Ookuninushi-sama!" Nanami yelled.

With a easy stride, he rose from his seat and proceeded to Nanami. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Hello, Nanami." He said.

She let out a gasp of shock to his greeting.

"How do you even-" Nanami uttered.

"I stand amid the crashes of the tormented shore, yet, within my hands I hold the key to the deep." He said with vigor.

"Please, tell me you know where to find Tomoe. I need to make everything right! I need to fix this!" Nanami screamed.

Ookuninushi grasped her shoulders firmly and looked straight into her eyes.

"A route obscure and lonely, burdened by ill angels only. I have reached these lands with bottomless vales and boundless floods." He said.

"Please! Tell where to go!" Nanami screamed.

Sorrow plagued his face as he let out a consuming sigh. He threw a small box to her hands. Her eyes became deserts as she stared amongst the box with worry.

"It will show you the way." Ookuninushi whispered as he sat down.


	14. Dark Light

Reveling in the bittersweet symphony of the crashing waves, Nanami stood peering down with great worry. Grasping the small key in her gentle hands, she turned towards the rapids outside.

"Tomoe, I'll find you...somewhere." Nanami said.

The sun resigned, bleeding out the vestiges; remnants of the day. Exsanguination edges into twilight as her footsteps sunk into the sand. The sunsets fiery glaze gleamed off the water's surface as she opened the key to the deep.

"A sombre moon assumes it's role, gushing silver-white lymph upon the muted scape. A prequel of supernatural undertones bring upon the guiding lights. A shadow closing down, Air and earth will show you the safe path." Nanami recited.

Glancing with great urgency, she saw the moon rising to it's seat amongst the sky, spreading silver moonbeams across the silent land. The silence was deafening, bringing chill down her spine as if something was there with her. Distracted, a cloud moved over the full moon overhead, shadows reflecting to her face.

"I get it. When the moon rises, everything becomes still and time stops. The moonbeams are my guiding light and these sacred pure, white rocks are my key to find the path!" She exclaimed.

Intently fixated on the sea and it's moonlight, she let a sacred stone rush over the waves. The cruising cumulous moved onward, unshrouding the moon's glaze. Declared in a dying crow caw, fire from beneath the deep shown bright to the surface.

"My path." Nanami sobbed.

Continuing with the nocturnal allure of the raven's night, pressing on through the cold chills of her dance of death. She skipped over onto each passing rock as the water began to deepen.

"It's so creepy out here." Nanami whispered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As darkness shrouded the inner labyrinth of the jail, an echoing sound came forth. The walls bled decaying plants and cracked with every sundown. Akura Ou slammed his fist against the steel bars and laughed.

"Oh, give it up! You'll never be set free." He snickered.

He face the small window in the wall, watching time pass him by.

"You wouldn't even be here if you hadn't fallen in love." Akura Ou said, sternly.

Tomoe glanced back as Akura's footsteps echoed, slowly disappearing.

"Dark, she is of mine. Whence from darkest of shades, you stayed, in curse of me you bade." Tomoe whispered to the moon.

Wildly blowing gusts began to strengthen as the moon shown it's brightest. An intrigued look upon his face while oblivion no longer waited at his door.

"What events am I about to witness?" Tomoe said while smiling.

The snow's numb touch and gentle whisper flew in through the cracked window beside Akura Ou, burning his cheek with crystals. A cracked lip and raw skin, he pined for warmth's embrace but to no avail.

A blast of arctic air flew through the bars and onto his cheek. Tomoe rose to his feet, feeling the aura weaken arounf his cage. remembrance of the callous winter nights, reinforced his desire for freedom.

"Let me out!" Tomoe screamed.

The eroded steel burst forth from the surrounding concrete. Remote of though and as still of mist, In sense of calm that mind may clear. He felt strength return and rush over his body like adrenaline for his soul. Once out of reach, appeared a view of long forest flushed islands and boundless seas.

"Something is coming. I can feel it." Tomoe said, softly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nanami took her final step to the end of the golden-lit path. Throwing the next stone, a vista sweet of wildflowers red. She then chanced a glimpse of sky, the longing clouds burying her with ice.

"Oh, just my luck. At least this path is through trees. So I'll be alittle less soaked." She said aloud.

As footsteps echoed through the trees and heart began to beat, even the great mist that drowned the forest relented to her. Grey billows gave as she moved forward, countenance concealed in mystery. Her eyes flickered with the fear of fighting of desperation.

"Who's there?" She said.

Goosbumps emerged, she quaked in fear of the depths of darkness. She gasped, claws struck through her layers.

"Long time no see scarf woman." Akura Ou chuckled.

Nanami looked above her, glaring at the towering, blood-soaked monster.

"Will you tear a gash a depth across my skin again? Just kill me and be done with it." She shouted.

Akura snickered as he knelt down and rested his head on her knee. A rush of dry winter leaves that bled away their beauty died upon the breeze.

"Of course not. I've been dying to play with you again. Tough I wonder how you are still alive." Akura Ou explained.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as he helped her to her feet.

"Come, you still haven't met my partner in crime." He laughed.

He swung his arm around her, lifting her onto his back.

"What?!" She screamed in surprise.

"Tomoe, is his name." Akura Ou said.


	15. The Webs We Weave

Stocky frames; thickening of tension as the whistle of the forest continued. Silhouettes braced by winter, like monuments of hardiness against the freeze. The air swiftly parted, allowing a sweet path for this land god and demon.

"Miss Land God. Why are you gallivanting around alone?" Akura Ou asked.

Nanami silently became engulfed by the quiet beauty of the landside. Abstract takes of nature in leaf spattered green shades and white. She felt gravity falling down upon her, yet quickly grabbed Akura.

"Did you try to drop me?!" Nanami exclaimed, clinging to him.

"You weren't paying attention." He said.

Biting her lip, she felt an extreme pain run throughout her body.

_"Because...I know you have Tomoe...what do I do..." Nanami thought._

"I did hear you and I was looking for someone." She said.

Shards of sunlight percolating beside the trees. She listened to the avian chatter as they flew across the plains.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A flake of snow in a flurry swept through the air, landing as a kiss on Tomoe's face. A secret message of nature as it stayed frozen within his palm. A look of lonely and desperation fell across him.

"What an idiot, I am." Tomoe yelled.

In a split second, he burst into blue flames, rushing back to where his prison had been.

_"I forgot that robe. The one she wore..." Tomoe thought_

He floated through time and nothingness gently. Seek to find an answer, pained and overwrought, merging with a haze of unquestioned worry. Tension growing across his skin, a faint spark of worry and remembrance of that irrevocable love.

As he closed in on the opening gate, he slowly rested his feet on soil. So quiet. Giving wispy vapour to the breath, a hovering air of mystery over brooding lakes. Avian chatter ceased as they flocked away from the cursed place. A quiet scream from the rotted old place.

"What.." Tomoe thought.

He sprang forth past the ancient jail to the back where the scream originated. Eye following the suspicious swagger from a run-down shed. Akura's eyes met Tomoe's, both lit on fire.

"Brother! You got out while I was away and you stayed!" Akura laughed.

He through his arm around Tomoe and smiled, maniacly. Tomoe sensed the air had changed, somehow more pure and resilient.

"What's in the shed?" Tomoe asked.

"A peace offering. Something for you to play with, considering the one you loved is long dead." Akura said.

Footsteps slowly faded into the distance, crunching as they sank into the snow below. Nanami listened as she heard Tomoe's voice, yet was bound and tied to silence. Remembering the closeness, the caring arms around her shoulders.

_"I'm so close! Hopefully, I can make him remember or...at least save him." She thought._

She tried to shake the ropes, but they wouldn't release. Lifting her head, she looked out a crack beside her head. The sunset was immanent, and the cold was fiercly coming.

_"If I don't shake this, I might die out here." She thought._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Feeling the harsh gust blow through the window pain, Tomoe felt sorrow. He leaped through the window and sat outside along the wooden porch. His eyes gleamed in the light of the full moon, staring towards the shed.

_"That woman will surely die outside if she is human. I don't need dead play things. God, or these feelings!" Tomoe thought._

His fist slammed down with great force against the wooden planks and created a crater of splinters.

"Ugh, I'll just bring her inside into a jail cell. There." Tomoe said, aloud.

Nanami felt a large aura's presence approaching. She bit the tie in her mouth and turned towards the floorboards. In her eyes, tears telling torrid truths she couldn't face, splashing down like atomic bombs. He slid the door open and looked upon the woman, soaking in tears and facing the floor. The puddle glistened upon the floor, gathering all together. Like a glowering image in a mirror, he saw through it like a looking glass. She sat on concrete steps, smiling as the Autumn breeze blew past her.

"Nanami." Tomoe whispered.

He stood within her memories, watching past events float by. She stood up laughing as she waved down the shrine's steps to a man walking up the steps with short white hair. Tomoe focused in closer only to see himself at those stairs. His mind rejected the thought, a delusion.

_"Welcome home, Tomoe!" Nanami shouted._

Tomoe frantically looked around as the scenery began to melt away into a new one.

"Am I skipping through her memories...what is this? Is this a fantasy?" Tomoe thought.

Shrouded in mist, the images slowly opened and became clearer. He followed the mossy stepping stones down to a dew-laden garden where Nanami stood.

_"aaaaaaand THERE!" She exclaimed._

She held up a white talisman and gently placed it on the nearest tree. She peered up, waiting for something to happen to that tree. Refreshing in it's crispiness, she sat down a yawned on her blanket.

"Energy. She wore it out. Land God." Tomoe whispered.

Tomoe watched as blue flames appeared before Nanami's sleeping face. His other self appeared, kissing her forehead softly. The bite of fresh breeze could not lift the sorrow of pale youth in love.

"I am tired of watching this fairytale." Tomoe said.

He turned around and opened his eyes.

_"Tomoe!" Nanami shouted._

He watched as he saw this "fairytale" version of himself become engulfed in a black cursed mark. He pushed Nanami away and she hit the floor roughly.

_"Get away." He said, in a low menacing tone._

_"He is going to die. He just doesn't want you to see him dying and in pain." Mikage said._

_"I'm sorry Tomoe. I'm going to the past to make sure you never meet me."_

Tomoe became flooded with images. He felt the slow swell of ponds, brimming against the shore of his eyes as he watched Nanami grab his child-like body and run away from the village. Clear, clean love portrayed within this simple memory. Soothing his sight and heart, he smoothly moved his arms beneath her, sending a gentle ripple through that looking glass.


	16. Like Knives

Watching as she lay asleep, Tomoe intently stood at her bedside. The dying dusk reversed it's swelling into it's hellish crypt as the moon rose. Carefully observing the consuming sighs leaving her breath as she slept; he laid mere inches from her body. He felt the well-warm bed give comfort to staggering thoughts.

"Nanami." He whispered.

A gentle kiss placed upon her forehead before he took his leave. Hearing a frightening screech of metal, he turned quickly and stepped away from this girl. Akura Ou walked up along the outside of the cage, glancing down at Nanami before turning to Tomoe.

"Brother, why move her inside? She's a mere human." He chuckled.

"If she stayed out there, she would have died. I don't need dead playthings." Tomoe said smiling.

Akura felt a tension sweep throughout his body. Solitude no longer sensed on Tomoe, a waking ache became him.

"Hey scarf woman!" Akura Ou yelled.

Tomoe's eyes widened as he turned to Nanami. Eyes flickering and cheeks becoming flushed, she stirred among the blankets and streched her hands outward.

"Hey, scarf woman, wake up!" He yelled.

Akura entered the cell, grabbing Nanami by her arm and forcing her onto Tomoe. Pain-stricken eyes faded to lustful. He hid his emotions, disguising them for another. Nanami peered up above her, seeing a glaring fox holding her steady.

"Go ahead, play." Akura laughed.

Eyes bemused, a disconnect. He was a blueprint of blankness. She felt him dig his claws into her arms, throwing her up against the brick wall.

_"His eyes...he doesn't..." Nanami thought._

"Fight me, Nanami. He just wants a show." Tomoe whispered.

Hands thrusting forward, knocked him back a few feet. She stared at him with fierce gaze and strong stance. Smiling with intrigue, Tomoe inched closer.

"Stay away!" Nanami shouted.

She ran towards the opened cell door, tripping over Akura's foot. He yanked her from the floor and passed her to Tomoe. Pinning her to the cold ground, he smiled before biting. Crimson tears bled out from her pale fragile neck.

"I'll leave you to your toy." Akura Ou laughed.

Tomoe ran his lips across the gentle pond of soft skin he had missed for 500 years. Blood pumping on, oozing at a simple pace, heripped a piece of cloth from his clothing and held it to her neck.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make everything seem real." Tomoe said.

"It's okay. He must be dangerous. Why haven't you escaped?" Nanami asked.

He placed his hand on hers and helped to stand on her slightly numbed legs.

"I did. I returned for this robe because it was the one I lent you that night." Tomoe replied.

She blessed his hand with hers, blushing the color of roses. Following a mellow breath of his, a kiss upon perfection gifted from her.

"Tomoe, how are we going to escape from him? I want to bring you home where you belong." She said, softly.

He held her hand in place along his cheek and closed his eyes to the touch.

"I'll deal with him. He's more powerful then you'd think." Tomoe said.

A scream-like moan drifted out from his lips as a sharp pain grew across his chest. Peering down, there she saw it; a spear piercing through Tomoe's body and bleeding out.

"Tomoe!" Nanami shouted.

"My, my. How deceiving you have been." Akura Ou said.

Unshrouded slowly by the shadows, he glided into the open cage kept in misery.


	17. Day Old Hate

Absolute silence beckoned throughout the abandoned halls and decaying landscape. Time stood still in deafening shock of the first drop of blood to spread across the stone floor. One simple footstep, interrupting that hopeful silence, marking the end. Akura Ou glided swiftly towards them, Tomoe fallen to his knees, trying to release himself from a spear's puncture.

"Get away from him!" Nanami exclaimed.

Throwing herself aimlessly in front of the flame, she knew not of the consequence of playing with fire.

"Ooh, ouch. Your words sting like knives. Good thing my hands can be like knives." Akura said.

His nails along her skin, like ripping off an orange's layers. Forced against the cold stone walls, she felt herself being engulfed in his war. Her body burned in the night, his tongue blending into hers.

Tomoe pulled the spear from his chest swiftly, glaring up with hatred and disgust. Hearts raged and blood gorged Akura stopped to look at Tomoe. Lungs breathed, panting, while his claws plunged throw Tomoe's rib cage.

"Tomoe!" She screamed.

"Angels don't exist, love. This one will only show you happiness as in your youth. Time will grow still following your death and his pain will remain." Akura said.

"Y-you're wrong..." She stuttered.

Smirking, he threw Tomoe over his shoulder with one swift movement. Awash with crimson droplets, his claws became dull of aching flesh. He leaped out of the cage and disappeared. Left in a state of lonely and wanting, she fell to her knees with a begging heart pounding.

"I will find a way to save you. I will be yours for all eternity." Nanami sobbed.

As the tears coagulated on the concrete, a simple butterfly flew past the reflection; leaving dust to ripple the pond. She watched closely as it began to glow within.

"Mikage?" She asked, aloud.

Nanami began feeling her body drifting through the water to a new safe haven. Emersed in light, she squinted as it stung her eyes.

"Nanami." Mikage replied.

"Mikage! I need your help. I'm just a human girl, and I can't get Tomoe back without dying in the process." Nanami explained.

A warm, gentle pressure fell upon her head. Only one tear dripped from her swollen cheeks as Mikage smiled.

"Don't worry, child. I know of a way you may save him." Mikage said.

"Tell me!" She shouted.

A grimace plaguing his face made her expression turn uneasy. She stepped forward and bowed her head.

"It is unconventional and most definitely taboo." He said, hoarse.

"I don't care. I'm willing to take that risk, for Tomoe." She replied.

Within the portal to an abyss, her mind became parched; blank. Her head hung heavy to the mocking pull of gravity as she waited for her answers.

"When Moon is a shaded blue and tides turn to a gentle sombre, this majestic island will appear to the unusual eye. Clarity of sky and silent winds blow; that is the hour you must go." Mikage recited.

"What does it all mean?" She asked.

Mikage faded back through the mist, flying away as a butterfly. Yet, a gentle whisper echoed down through her ears as she watched.

"A sacred island will appear tonight when the time is right. There is a spell that will give you the power to stop Akura Ou." He echoed.

Nanami quickly dug into her skirt pocket as she returned to the tangible world. She raced outside to look upon the blue-shaded moon he spoke of.

"These rocks will help me find my way. I must make it to the shore through the forest." She said.

Heart racing, blood pulsating through her body like live wire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akura slammed Tomoe down on the battlegrounds bone covered remains, smashing every piece below.

"So we're going to play that game. That is the woman you wanted so long ago. Ha! A land god...how cute. One that can't even tap into her power." Akura laughed.

Tomoe cringed as he felt the pain from his wounds intensify. Akura hungry with rage, stomped down on his chest, shoving him in the dirt.

"Pathetic. You let frivolous things such as love weaken you." Akura Ou said.

"Leave her out of this, bastard." Tomoe whispered.

He gasped for air as the stomp let more blood seep from his punctures.

"Maybe, I'll let you watch as I tear the flesh from her bones...after I taste how sweet she is from the inside." Akura chuckled.


	18. Sleeping Sickness

Akura glanced to the otherside of the bonfire; watching Tomoe sleep. He rolled back over, letting out a consuming sigh. With that, he dozed of to slumber. Tomoe lifted himself up slowly, removing herbs from his chest that he sneakily put there.

_"Nanami, I hope you are alright. There's so much left unanswered." Tomoe thought._

With a single leap, Tomoe flew over the forest, imagining the images from Nanami's mind. Dreams of clouded heavens and timid waters befalled him. He saw flashes of unusual memories.

_"See? Look at them. I really believe that Demons and Humans can be happy." Nanami said._

_"Maybe you're right." Tomoe said._

Like a leaf drifted through the colors of the wind, Tomoe gently landed on the ground as his mind began to reel. Closing his eyes, he placed his hand on his temple.

"These are her memories anymore...It's mine?" He said.

As he opened his eyes, the visions burst forth, showing him everything he had locked away.

_"That little girl is the Land God? I thought she was you-" Dragon king said._

_"She is and is not something you can easily touch with your filthy hands." Tomoe said, sternly._

_"It's alright if you don't accept me or touch me. Even if Tomoe won't face me, the fact that I love you will not change." Nanami laughed._

Tomoe eyes began fluttering as he listening and remembered things, seemingly from a different lifetime.

_"Nanami, your hair is a mess. May I fix it?" Tomoe asked._

_"Wow! So fast! How did you do that?" Nanami shouted._

_"I pinned it with a hairpin, as expected it looks good on you." Tomoe said, smiling._

Tomoe stumbled off his feet into the bushes nearby, holding his heart, panting vigorously.

_"Why do I feel so drawn to her? What is that girl to me?" Tomoe said._

_"It just means you like her. Nothing more." Mizuki said._

_"A touch should make it clear." Tomoe thought._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

A gentle breeze blew as the glowing stone skipped across the waves. She followed the lights as they appeared once again fro beneath the sea. An ominous aura shrouded this unusual island of mysteries as the moon peaked at it's highest.

"A touch means a lifetime of longing. What am I doing?" She thought.

Entangled in her web of thoughts, she unknowingly strayed from the path a bit too far.

"Ouch!" Nanami cried.

She held her palm to her neck, removing a small stick with green liquid on it. Burning to the touch she dropped it instantly.

"Poison." She said.

Empty head of death wailing, casting forth a dream to slumber. Grey flakes crumbled on the scene, everything grounded to a halt. Waiting, for death sprawled out across a ghosted platform. Vision blurred like water and light, a shadow above overlooking her sight.

"Tomoe." She whispered.

A whispy wind breezing by her arms, coagulating against her skin into something solid. The force lifted her as she lay asleep, burning her body from the inside. Quite murmurs of conversation meandered along the moss overgrown path of stones towards a small lit cave in the distance.

"Cybele will know." a voice whispered.

A single drop of blood-filled poison dripped from Nanami's mouth, casting destruction below. Eyes flickering, seeing herself drift through the seas of gracing charm. Snickering echoed within her ears, causing worry and tension. As they moved along the silent hallways, she felt no bearing there nor feel for time and space.

"Where..." Nanami said.

"You are in the presence of the great Cybele." a voice said.

"There is no need of worry. I shall cure you." Cybele said.

As she was laid on the alter, she turned her head and grabbed onto Cybele's arm.

"Are you the one who can give me the strength to save Tomoe and face Akura Ou?" She asked.

Cybele poured a mixture of foul smelling herbs onto Nanami's wounds. Feeling the painful sting, Nanami cringed. Exquisite retribution in her mind.

"So you seek to alter your own life to save another?" Cybele asked.

Overthinking she lay, remembering the heinous world she held in glee. Bedimmed amongst a show of tearful clouds, her eyes wept with longing and acceptance. That harsh and searing pain of destiny fallen.

"Yes." She said.

"You will no longer belong to the mortal realm. You will belong to the realm of the supernatural such as demons and Gods." Cybele said.

She covered Nanami's eyes with a soaked cloth and began prayer with powerful words.


	19. Death of Me

She lay there paralytic, gasping as she felt her soul being torn from her body. Panting, seeing delusions within her mind of dark memories in whole.

"I feel like I've been screaming for centuries; my throat is numb.." She thought.

Cybele wrote a curious symbol across Nanami's forehead with grains of salt and ash.

"The worst is the waiting. Now, Isolde!" Cybele said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Isolde said.

Isolde hurried to Cybele holding a pot with mixture glowing from the inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I'm Isolde. My sister Eira and I came to Cybele after wandering the seven seas looking for belonging. Before we reached her, we had some trouble with a pair of demons. They chased us down and shot us with poison darts until we bled. _

_"HAHA! This is hilarious!" Roman Ai laughed._

_"They really thought they could escape you? Pitiful." Shizuka said with a scoff._

_They both had pale white skin and glowing orange eyes. He was a cocky, yet very strong demon; while she was more stand off-ish and gentle. We both held hands, waiting for them to finish us off, but Cybele saved us from certain death and provided us with protection and knowledge. We now are know as the Twin Water Sprite demons._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"The incantations are complete and the mixtures have been set." Cybele said.

Nanami could lightly hear her voice, chanting in the distance of the clouded darkness she lay in. Glowing with great passion, she intertwined her fingers to pray.

"May Tomoe be free at last." She said.

Eyes flickering, a mist glided over her exposed, floating body. Emersed, her lungs began to fill up with it's presence. Rebirthing, gasping for oxygen, she held her throat with great force. Cybele watched closely as Nanami stirred, choking.

"You have to die, Nanami. Relax." Cybele said.

Bonds broken, she closed her eyes, lying lifeless in that cocoon of which she cast away.

"Is that my body in there?" She thought.

Floating over a former life's body, as if a shedding of skins. She smiled without force, so natural.

"I'm ready to break out." She said.

"Is it done, my Lady?" Eira asked.

"Now we must wait." She aid.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Body aching, heart pounding, he lay beneath the shrubs reeling within his own mind that burst full of unmentioned memories.

_"No one protected her. She developed a fearless heart." Tomoe said._

_"Will you marry me?" Tomoe said._

_"Yes!" Nanami shouted._

Akura opened his eyes fats, feeling Tomoe's presence gone.

"Dammit! I dozed off for one second..." Akura yelled.

Reaching out to the stars, he leaped forth through misty air of early morning towards the pastel-painted gardens of the forest. The breeze chilled the residew of mist along his neck; shivers ran down his spine.

"I will find you then her, and I will tear her from you." Akura Ou thought.

The wind carried along a distinct smell of aura, drifting through the forest towards Tomoe as he lay, panting. Ears perked, he noticed the sudden changes in weather.

"Akura. I need to move and find her." Tomoe thought.

Regaining his composure, he stood tall, stepping from the shrubs below. With a single movement, he flew through the trees and overhead, looking every which way for his love.

"Nanami. Stay put and hide until I find you. Akura will tear you apart!" Tomoe thought.

Moonlight shining it's saddened glow as it faded towards the horizon, cruising cumulous overhead disappearing without sign, he let his heart and mind wander through the heavens above. For a moment, he stopped and stared from the shore.

"A place in this world for me." He whispered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The wind of shrouded black mist came, blowing north and south and everyway. Inhale following exhale, with an earthquake shattering her breaths. Skin torn, soul melting, she screamed into the darkness alone. Agonizing pain swept through her, shivers of fiery pain terrorizing her to a new form of being.

"Tomoe! Ahhhh!" She screamed.

A pulse eminated from her sleeping body, knocking Cybele and the twins back forcefully. The pulse stretched out past the island and through the nearby shores. Tomoe sensed the pulse, chilling his nerves.

"Nanami." He said.


	20. Beauty In The Breakdown

Vision hazed, throat dry; moving with a gradual flow of elegance. Empty caverns echoed with each drop of water from the moistened walls. Eira gasped, looking upon Nanami's altered form. Isolde quickly held her sister.

"It's alright." Isolde whispered.

The autumn glow suddenly died before there eyes as winter's frozen death swept across her hair, leaving it pure as snow. Unaware of her exposure, her mind clouded, she stood while running her fingers through a new length of hair. Soft to the touch, moving her hand along her collarbone as she looked at her old tattered clothes across the ground. Opening her mouth, a tiny sound came.

"Welcome back, Nanami." Cybele said.

"W-wh...what...a.." Nanami stuttered.

Filled with empathy as her body began to shiver, Cybele covered her with a blanket and held her.

"You are now a demon. More specifically a White Fox demon. I figured Tomoe could then help you through this." Cybele whispered.

Cold breezed through the caverns creating horrific wind tunnels, yet she felt nothing. Body numb, she rose up and became aware of her surroundings. Gulping, she reached up, caressing the ears on her head.

"I'm...REALLY A DEMON?!" Nanami shouted.

Ominous winds blew past the hairs along her ear. Ears perked, she flew forwards, baring her fangs with a growl. The reflect glanced upon, bled with furious glow. Returning to consciousness suddenly, remembering the swift, sweet smell. A melody softly soaring through her existence. Silence taken; caverns echoing with the simplistic sound of a heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Eira whispered.

"Shh!" Isolde whispered.

Swelling up with gentle tears, her eyes softened and her arms dropped to her sides, seeing a familiar silhouette. Time stood still; the longest shadows ever cast.

"T...T-Tomoe?" She stuttered.

Reaching out, she sought to find his gaze as he moved toward. The waves crashed no sense of song, waring with the sands as he revealed himself from shadows.

"Nanami." Tomoe whispered.

Falling to her knees, her hair covering her naked, exposed body on the stone. As he knelt down, moving his fingers through her hair, he bore prismic hues. Cherishing the sight, she wrapped her arms around him in sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe! I just wanted to save you!" She cried out.

His eyes turned from soft violet to a raging amethyst, remembering the danger ahead. Caressing the soft strands of her winter hair, he smiled.

"It'll be fine. I'll help you through this...especially since you're trying to break me in half." He said, stressed.

She gently released Tomoe from her grasp and became flushed. Tomoe tousled her hair and offered his hand out.

"We need to get you dressed." He said, laughing.

Cheeks flushed, she threw a punch in his direction, missing as he flew backwards.

"Pervert!" She screamed.

Cybele smiled as she brought forth a pile of neatly folded robes, embroidered with green and white.

"Here. You may use these robes of mine. I also have these black boots." Cybele said.

_"At that point I knew everything was going to change. Heh, everything had already changed. I had changed. Tomoe...I'll try my hardest to help you in this battle until we are free. You are my only love, and I'll be damned if I'm going to give up that easily."_


	21. Hiatus warning

Hello my lovelies. I am currently working on the stroy but i have life shit happening and alittle writers block. I WILL continue this story but it may take longer to update ;I

DONT review this, i will change this page to the chapter when im ready, just message me anything til then.


End file.
